Dark Wishes
by tehPrincess
Summary: Smut for the LJ kink meme. A promiscuous Hawke has been trying to get Sebastian to set his vows of chastity aside for years. One day her teasing works a little too well. Warnings: Explicit sexual content and dom!Sebastian.


Sebastian shook his head in disapproval as Hawke sauntered back into the Antivan camp just east of the Wounded Coast. She was still buckling her armor, and she walked with the gait of a women who'd been ridden hard.

Looking up and noticing his regard, she grinned, her teeth flashing in a brilliant smile. Had she no shame?

He blew the air out of his chest in an exaggerated sigh. "If you're quite finished, we should probably get going. It will be dark soon and I don't like the look of those clouds."

Hawke finished straightening herself and looked around. "Where are the others?"

Sebastian gave her a baleful stare. "They refused to wait. Said it could be tomorrow before you'd finished with that... elf."

"Blast them," Hawke said with a frown. Taking a few steps toward the path that led from the camp, Hawke shot a sideways glance in his direction. "You don't approve," she said. Her tone smacked of insolence.

He would not be baited. "How you choose to conduct yourself is not my affair. That is between you and the Maker."

Hawke snickered. "It _could_ be your affair. I've been trying to get you to bed me for years. What's the matter, Sebastian? Do you prefer boys?"

They'd stopped walking. Sebastian felt the hold on his temper strain, and turning to face her, he shot back, "No. Don't _you_ prefer elves?"

Hawke's brows met over narrowed eyes, and he could imagine she was thinking of their mutual white-haired friend, just as he'd intended. The subject was a touchy one. The pair had shared something in the past, but it hadn't lasted, and Sebastian knew it was a sore spot for both parties involved.

She fingered her daggers, taking a few steps around where he stood. "Tsk. I do believe them's fighting words. Alright, Sebastian, challenge accepted."

"Wait, what? Don't be absurd." What a ridiculous suggestion. He couldn't duel her.

She pulled her daggers free, hefting them in front of her while she grinned at him like a lunatic. "Come on. Fight me." She tilted her head in the direction of the dagger at his belt. "Or are you as useless with that as you are with your other weapon?" She looked at his crotch pointedly.

She was insane. "Hawke, no. I will not..."

Advancing on him quickly, her dagger slashed out against the soft material of his jerkin, opening a gash in the garment and the clothing he wore underneath. The rip was wide enough to show skin on the upper right side of his chest. Her eyebrows shot up. "Nice!" Circling him again, she continued, "What else are you hiding under all that armor?"

Her next strike hit his dagger as he deflected it. She went for him again, aiming for the vulnerable area on the inside of his left thigh. He rolled away, wondering how in Thedas he was supposed to counter. He didn't want to cut her.

She struck out at him, again and again, always going for the places left accessible by his armor. She managed to land a shallow scratch on his neck, a painful sting that drew blood.

His anger continued to heat, flowing through his veins, and as he parried her blows, it occurred to him that he was being toyed with. She could have easily bested him, but she was holding back, drawing it out, playing with him for her own amusement while she smiled and laughed in his face.

His dagger came up between them and his eyes widened as, moving just so, she managed to aid him in opening a jagged tear in the soft material between the buckles on the chest of her armor. She was bare underneath, and he was treated to a tantalizing view of pale white flesh.

"Hawke, I..." He meant to call an end to this farce, immediately, but her dagger clashed with his again, this time causing it to come down as she turned, and cutting a swath into her trews, exposing a long stretch of skin down her side from hip to thigh.

Thunder sounded as Sebastian's eyes fell closed, trying to block out what he'd seen. "_Blessed are those who stand before The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._"

She laughed, recognizing the Canticle of Benedictions. Knocking his dagger completely free of his fist, she stepped closer.

"_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadows, In their blood the Maker's will is written._"

"Stop that," she said firmly. He felt her breath brush his face. She went up on tiptoe, licking at the scratch she'd made on his throat. "Come on. I know you want to. This resistance is just silly. I want you, you want me. Let's just have a go. Andraste won't care." Her daggers hit the dirt with a muted thud. Reaching between them, her hand cupped his shaft through his trews, and she squeezed, almost painfully.

He saw red.

His eyes flew open and grabbing her offending hand, he twisted until she cried out in pain. "Do you hold nothing sacred?" he grit out between clenched teeth. He moved his face close to hers, trying to stare her down.

Her pupils dilated, and licking her soft red lips, she moved into him, pressing her mouth to his in an angry kiss.

Something inside him snapped.

He bit at her mouth, his hands coming up to crush her narrow shoulders.

She made needy sounds in her throat as he took command of the kiss. His tongue speared into her mouth, crushing her soft lips back against her teeth.

She was temptation made flesh, a strumpet of the lowest moral fiber. She derided him, scoffing at his beliefs, feeling safe in the knowledge that he cared too much for her to take what she continued to offer. Maybe if he gave her a taste of what she asked for he'd be able to find some peace from the torment he suffered at her hands, all those sleepless nights, his body's uncomfortable reactions to her persistent closeness. He wouldn't be breaking his vows, not really, he only wanted to show her... to shake her stalwart arrogance. He promised himself that he'd take no more pleasure in it than he had to.

His hands moved down to settle over her hips, dragging her up against him. His armor plating bit into the lighter armor she wore, sinking into her belly and chest uncomfortably.

The Champion of Kirkwall had men lining up to do her bidding. But that wasn't him. Sebastian was in charge of his own destiny. No chit of a woman, no matter how overblown her sense of self-importance, was going to shake his foundation or cause him to question his intentions.

One strong hand came up, tangling in her black hair, while the other moved to her chest, pulling at the rip in her leathers. The edges of the hole stretched, widening the space until he could fit a gloved hand inside. He roughly squeezed her softness, then finding a pebbled nipple, he pulled sharply, swallowing the gasp she made against his mouth. His knee rode up between her legs, forcing her thighs apart. She ground her crotch down on one of his hard legs and he felt the heat of her, even through so many layers of clothing. His mouth broke from hers, and sticking the edge of his right glove between his teeth, he pulled his hand free, dropping the glove at their feet. His eyes narrowed, taking in the fascinating length of leg that lay exposed by the tear in her armor. His bare hand moved with determination, grappling with the waist of her trews, then shoving beneath to find her slick center. Smoothing over the small patch of hair, his fingers burrowed through her slippery folds, flicking the bud high in her slit before plunging inside her heated entrance.

"Ah!" she cried out against his neck, her warm breath washing over the mark her dagger had left on his flesh.

Sebastian twisted his wrist as she rode his hand, her soft moisture flooding over his fingers. He pushed her hard, hurrying her toward her first climax. Her silken walls clamped over two of his fingers and he savored her contractions before pulling his hand free.

She looked at him with a dazed expression as he nudged her to her knees in the dirt before him.

He unbuckled his belt, moving everything out of the way until his cock was free. He wouldn't strip off, not here, but he pushed his trews and smallclothes down, feeling cold air touch his ass.

Gripping his shaft in a fist, he moved forward, watching as the tip bumped against her lips. He was dripping with his excitement, and he felt hard enough to smash rocks. "Open up," he commanded.

He watched through narrowed eyes as she obeyed, debasing herself for his pleasure, her knees spread in the sand. His other hand was there, pulling at her hair as her soft mouth opened wide, her tongue sweet and red, reaching out to touch him before she capped him. She felt like heated silk, sucking him in. He grunted, pushing forward until he reached the back of her throat, watching as she fought her gag reflex. Her muscles relaxed, opening for him, welcoming him in as he started to thrust, feeling moisture spread up his length. He moved against her roughly, savoring the sight and the feel of her mouth on the most intimate part of him.

One of her hands came around, squeezing the cheek of his ass while the other cupped his sac, lightly rolling the spheres within against each other, her touch gentle as she slurped at his shaft.

A few short moments passed as his toes curled in his boots, and he held off, savoring each sensation. He felt the tension settle at the base of his spine and pulled back, eager to feel the stretch of her sheath around him. He dropped to a crouch, grappling with the ties on her trews. He jerked them down, bunching the garment down around her ankles, his eyes flying to the patch of hair between her legs and the pink flesh below it.

She fought to free one leg, leaving the other bound.

His urgency made his hands tremble as he pulled her against him, using the back of her knees as handles. Positioning his knees against her soft bottom, he held her legs apart, pulling her toward him as his shaft slid against her slit. Her thighs jerked in his hands and his mouth fell open as he nudged her opening, making her wait for it. She groaned, her pelvis lifting to push into him, and he responded, pushing back until the head of his shaft was buried inside. Baring down, he rocked his hips, forging ahead and feeling satisfaction as her body stretched to accommodate him.

He moved in shallow jerks until he'd shoved himself in to the hilt. He held himself still, feeling her walls flutter around him. Taking a deep breath of air, he moved, pumping his hips against her. His forceful movements jarred her entire body, and the tantalizing slap of skin hitting skin filled the air.

Her breath left her chest in soft gasps, the passion on her face making her even more beautiful than usual.

Her hands came up, trying to smooth over his straining belly, but Sebastian knocked them away, refusing to let her touch him.

Their eyes met and Sebastian bared his teeth at her, remembering how she'd forced his hand. His balls began to tingle, the tension spreading through his groin serving as a warning that time was running out.

Reaching between them, he roughly thumbed her clit, pushing the soft bead of flesh back against her pelvic bone.

She contracted sharply on him, her eyes screwing shut as her back arched toward him, her body shuddering in release.

He fell out of rhythm, his movements becoming quick and jerky as he raced toward completion.

Her breathing picked up and his eyes opened, searching her face as she started to plead with him. "Don't. Don't come inside."

The desperation in her voice pushed him over the edge. A firm hand on her lower belly held her in place as he came with a low masculine growl, his muscles twitching as he held her down, forcing her to take it, his seed flooding her insides with warmth. She whimpered as he held inside her, catching his breath.

He grunted as he twitched inside her, feeling gratification as he gripped her thighs with rough hands.

He pulled back, feeling a stab of loss as he slipped from her body.

She wouldn't look at him as she groped for her clothing.

Sebastian noticed the angry red marks on her thighs and ass as she struggled to straighten her armor. It took him less time to repair his own appearance. Looking down to where she sat on the ground, he spoke. "You're not to say a word of this to the others, understand? If you do... if you do, I swear, it will never happen again."

The first tentative drops of rain started to fall.

Hawke bowed her head to hide the twinkle in her eye as she replied, "Alright."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kinkmeme fill for the prompt: "choir boy Sebastian facing a very cynical Hawke, determined to get him to brake his vows. __The catch: her efforts work a little too well and she releases the "beast within". __BONUS for some nasty nasty seduction play by f!Hakwke! __EXTRA BONUS for the inner struggling of our nice and oh-so-devote little Sebastian." I hope I was able to meet these demands without making Sebastian completely OOC.  
><em>_Thanks for reading. Comments are love. :3_


End file.
